Saving Mr Black
by FallenDarkAngel105
Summary: Mary had everything figured out. She was going to graduate high school, go to college and leave La Push behind. Then she literally stumbled into the life of Jacob Black. And suddenly the universe is pulling her towards this boy, will she save him from himself or will she fall flat on her face. Jacob/OC Rated M for mainly language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this story kind of popped in my head. **

**Hope you enjoy it. **

**Leave a review if you do. **

_My world was calm, well ordered,_

_Exemplerary._

_Then came this person_

_with chaos in her wake._

_And now my lifes ambitions go,_

_With one fell blow._

_It's quite bitter pill to take._

_- A Man Has Dreams, Mary Poppins_

Mary's POV

I walked through school, ignoring everyone, my headphones clamped over my ears, blasting out my all time favourite Disney songs. The final bell had rung about five minutes ago and everyone was scrambling to get home and start the weekend. This meant I had been pushed and shoved for the last five minutes whilst trying to complete my own personal mission of reaching my damn locker. I grit my teeth as the sixth person of the last five minutes managed to almost knock me over. I'm only five foot and weigh about nine stone, it's quite easy for someone like Paul Lahote, who is about six foot nine and three times my size to send me flying into the wall. But to not even acknowledge me, yeah that kind of pisses me off, how hard is it to say sorry, I think that word just doesn't exist in a large portion of the globes vocabulary. Sometimes I wonder if I should use my invisiblity for good or for evil. Evil definitely seems like a more fun option.

I finally got to my locker and began to rearrange my bag for the weekend homework. I found myself glancing to my left at my ex best friend, Kim's, locker. She was currently pinned to it, lip locked with her new boyfriend, Jared Cameron.

Kim and I had been best friends since kindergarten but I guess being practically sisters doesn't matter when you leave for ONE summer and come back and it's like God has taken an eraser and erased all memory of you. Seriously I know to a lot of people having a boyfriend is the best thing in the world but seriously you have to alienate yourself from your best friend to have a boyfriend?

What's so great about having a boyfriend anyway? I mean you have to do what he wants and spend time with him like all the time and you have to hang out with his friends and watch what he wants to watch and go places he wants to go and even ew share a bed... If the relationship gets that far. I don't know about anybody else but when I sleep, I turn into a fucking starfish.

So anyway, Kim was my best friend but then like a week before the end of school for summer break, Jared Cameron, who she's always had a crush on but he's never noticed her until one day he looked at her funny and all of a sudden the sun shines out of her arse. I spent most of the summer in New York City with my Mum and her girlfriend, Maggie. And it wasn't like I didn't contact Kim like everyday, I even invited her to spend a week with us but she never replied because she was too busy fucking Jared Cameron.

I realised I was staring at the tonsil tennis match occurring only three feet from me. I rolled my eyes and scoffed, before loudly slamming my locker door shut.

The bang made the two lovebirds jump and turn to look at me. Kim then had the nerve to give me this pitying look, like I was some pathetic loner... Ok I am a pathetic loner but I like being a pathetic loner. There was a time when Kim and I were pathetic loners together but fucking Jared Cameron came along and ruined everything! I gave her what I hoped was an indifferent look before turning away from them.

And believe me, pretending I wasn't hurt about my best friend ditching me and not talking to me because she had suddenly become Miss Popularity, was fucking hard but I have been told I'm a fantastic actor.

Realising that 'When She Loved Me' from Toy Story Two was playing, I quickly pulled out my phone and changed the song to a much more upbeat, 'After Today' from 'The Goofy Movie' and pushed my way out of school and into the rain.

Ah rain, what would La Push be without it?

When I was in New York City, when we left the train station and it was fucking sunny, I saw the sun, turned to my Mum and said. "Mum what's that big glowy thing in the sky, I don't like it."

My Mum proceeded to piss herself laughing.

Cause that's what my Mum does. That and she makes the best jokes without even realising it. For instance I made her watch an episode of Walking Dead and right at the end some zombies were coming towards one of the characters and he was talking and not paying attention to the zombies and my Mum just shouted. "Stop talking! The shuffly wufflies are gonna get you."

I laughed for about ten minutes.

Mum just said. "Well that's what they do, they shuffle along." And proceeded to act like a zombie, which pretty much killed me.

My Mum and I are very alike. We both have the same brown hair, the same light tanned skin and big muddy green eyes. We both love Disney and have huge respect for the arts.

Mum is a professional photographer and does photos for musical programs on Broadway and a lot of work for musicians. She photographed Bon Jovi the other month, I was so fucking jealous.

Seeing that it wasn't going to stop raining anytime soon and rather desperately wanting to get as far away from the Betrayer and fucking Jared Cameron as possible, I pulled my hood over my short brown hair and headed for my bike. And I don't mean motor, I mean push. And believe me, cycling in the rain takes a hell of a lot more skill and will power. So I guess it was good I had been doing it for years.

I arrived home, soaked through and hurried inside, almost tripping over my silver tabby cat, Oliver, who was very excited I was home to feed him. I dropped my bag on the floor and picked Oliver up, giving him a wet hug, which he wasn't very happy about. He gave me a look at said; _Mummy really? _Because my kitties were my babies and in my head they always called me Mummy. Yes in my head I gave my pets voices, don't act like you've never done it.

"You still love me don't you?" I kissed his head. "Of course you do, who else would feed you?" I teased him. "Where's Fred huh?"

Just then a ginger tabby flash shot past me into the kitchen.

Oliver squirmed and jumped out of my arms, running for the kitchen.

I laughed and followed him. I grabbed their food bowl and filled it with food before washing my hands. I was slightly hungry myself but since Dad and I would be going out to the diner for dinner as was Friday tradition, I just grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl and ate that. Kim used to come with us to the diner but I that tradition had flown out of the window, along with, I'm guessing, Kim's V-Card. I cringed and mentally scolded myself for creating that lovely mental image and hurried upstairs to my room to take a shower.

Upon entering my room I was greeted by my Husky puppy Jack sprawled on my bed. I rolled my eyes. "Jack." I complained.

Jack looked at me and let out a woof, jumping off the bed and padded over to me. I knelt down and ruffled the fur between his ears. Jack was only a year old with silver and white fur and big, puppy dog, blue eyes. I continued to pet my baby and fuss over him which was when Jack decided to lick my face.

I pushed his head away. "Ew, Jack." I chuckled. "I suppose you want a walk." I looked out the window and saw it had stopped raining. "Let me change and we'll go for a run on the beach?"

Jack let out another woof, wagging his tail. I'm pretty sure if he could talk he'd be chanting walk, walk, walk, walk over and over again. Well at least that's what he did in my head, I found it amusing that in my head my cats sounded like stroppy teenagers and Jack sounded like a hyperactive six year old.

I grabbed a pair of jeggings and a tank top off the washing pile on my desk and slipped into the bathroom. I switched on the shower, letting the water run warm, before stripping off and jumping under the hot spray, feeling my whole body relax as hot water punded my aching, cold body. As I washed my hair, my mind began to wander as it usually does. I've been watching a lot of movies and TV shows with Australian actors and so my interior monologue now had an Australian accent. I found myself singing Tim Minchin's 'Song for Phil Daoust' out loud. Feeling clean, relaxed and warm, I switched off the shower. I grabbed my towel and stepped out of the shower, drying myself off before changing into my tank top and jeggings. I walked out of the bathroom into my bedroom, towel drying my hair as I went. I grabbed my black zip up hoodie off the side of the chair and pulled it on, zipping it up. I sat down on the bed to put on my trainers.

Jumping up, I patted my thigh. "Come on Jack." I called to my beloved dog, who was now lying on my plush green rug.

Jack lept up and shot out of the room like he had just seen a rabbit, bounded down the stairs and waited at the door for me.

I walked downstairs and clipped his lead onto his collar. I grabbed my keys, phone and headphones out of my bag, which I had left by the door, stuffing the phone into my pocket and hanging my headphones around my neck like a funky necklace. I opened the door and Jack jumped out onto the porch. Once I was out of the house, I locked the door, clipping my keychain, a small kermit the frog toy, to the belt loops on my jeggings and we were off.

My house was really close to the beach, so I decided to walk Jack down on the beach today, since he seemed to have a lot of energy this afternoon. Once we were safely on the beach, I let Jack off his lead and let him run around, finding a decent stick to play fetch with.

I was still hurt about Kim, there was so much I wanted to talk to her about, developments of our favourite TV shows, films we would have gone to see together and I keep seeing stuff on Tumblr and I go to send Kim a message on Facebook and then I remember we're not speaking. It sucks not having a best friend. I mean we used to be best buddies and now we're not. I just wish she'd tell me why. Wait, that's 'Do You Wanna Build a Snowman' from Frozen.

Oh my god, I love that movie. I'd had to go see it by myself because Kim was officially not speaking to me by this point. I have no one to make references with anymore. It sucks. Why did she start ignoring me? Did she think I wasn't cool enough or I wouldn't understand that she had a boyfriend or that did she just realise that I was lame and holding her back from social status?

Something nudged my foot and I realised Jack was sat at my feet, holding the stick between his teeth and looking up at me expectantly.

"Sorry buddy, I guess I'm not great company huh?" I took the stick and waved in in front of his face, making him spin around. "Want the stick? Want it?" I asked him. "Go get it." I pretended to throw it.

Jack made to bolt for it and then stopped and looked back at me still holding the stick and whined, shifting on his feet.

I chuckled and threw the stick as hard and far as I could.

Jack bolted after it.

"You're good with animals."

I jumped and turned to see fucking Jared Cameron.

_Ignore him. _My brain told me. _Or better yet, set Jack on his balls. _

Fucking Jared Cameron shifted slightly. "Erm... You're probably wondering why I'm here?" He asked me, rubbing the back of his neck.

I shook my head. Of course I was. I mean was he stalking me or something. He looked like he could be a stalker. I don't get what Kim sees in him. Ok, that's a lie, I totally did. Fucking Jared Cameron was fucking hot. Note to self, reduce inner monologue swearing.

"Oh. Listen... I was... Kim's really upset that you two aren't speaking." Dickface explained.

I blinked.

_Don't make a sarcastic comment. Don't make a sarcastic comment. Don't make a sarcastic comment. Don't make a sarcastic comment. _

"And that's my fault?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest.

Fucking Jared Cameron gave me an awkward look, he looked like he was trying to think of a suitable answer.

I scoffed and turned, walking away because I was really in the mood for a battle of wits and sarcastic comments and I doubted that would be wise with one of the La Push Cult.

Oh yeah, fucking Jared Cameron is in a cult. Maybe that's why Kim isn't speaking to me, she's been initated into the douchebag cult. Basically there's this group of guys in La Push, including fucking Jared Cameron, who one by one skipped some school and then turned up buff, with a tattoo and their once long hair hacked off with what I can only assume was a pair of rusty garden sheers, acting like they run the entire reservation and their shit don't stink. Seriously they're the biggest bunch of douchebags, I've seen them running around fucking shirtless. Shirtless! In La Push, where the hottest weather is like nine degrees and did I mention the fucking rain.

Wow I seriously need to stop swearing so much.

_Well that's never going to happen is it? _

Swearing is just a form of expression, it means I'm passionate. I argued with myself.

_Yeah, just keep telling yourelf that. _My brain put back.

Jack came running back over to me and dropped the stick at my feet, giving me what I'm sure, was a very pleased with himself, grin.

I ruffled the fur between his ears. "Good boy."

Jack woofed in responce.

"Mary." Fucking Jared Cameron grabbed my arm.

_Wow, his hand is really warm. _Was the first thought to enter my head. _Get the fuck off me. _Was the second.

"Don't touch me." I told him in a calm voice.

Fucking Jared Cameron quickly removed his hand.

Jack growled at him.

"Down boy." I reassured Jack. Although the evil me that sat on my left shoulder was encouraging Jack to go in for the kill.

Fucking Jared Cameron sighed. "Kim misses you."

I snorted.

"She does."

"Fuck off Cameron. I don't want to join your fucking, stupid, shirtless douchebag cult, you waffle dildo!" I yelled at him.

Fucking Jared Cameron just stared at me like I had just flashed him.

The little voice in my head that normally stops me from saying stupid stuff was just slow clapping me. _Nice one, why didn't you just call him a floppy wanded dementor boggerer. At least you'd be insulting him in Potter Puppet Pals style. _

Seriously, that's what you can think about in this situation?

Whilst my brain was just screaming. _Run! Run away now! _

So I took my brains suggestion and bolted around fucking Jared Cameron, Jack at my heels and ran back down the beach as fast as I could, which was pretty fast since I was a sprinter on the track team. Once I was 99% sure that I was far enough away, I clipped Jack's lead back on him and quickly made the rest of the journey home.

Once home, I grabbed my school bag from the hallway, locked the door behind me incase the La Push Cult came after me for calling one of their own a waffle dildo and went all Game of Thrones on me. Dumping my bag on the bed, I put my washing away, then went downstairs and slumped on the couch and channel hopped until I found some reruns of Friends and waited for Dad to come home.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I jolted awake to the door swinging closed.

"I'm home." My Dad called out.

"Hi." I called back rubbing my eyes. "How was work?" I managed to heave myself up off the couch and follow my Dad into the kitchen.

Dad smiled. "It was fine. How was school?"

"Fine." I leant against the doorway, looking down at my feet.

"So have you made up with Kim yet?" Dad asked.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Ah." Dad looked at her. "This must be some fight then?"

"Yep." I popped the p. "You don't ditch your best friend just because you have a boyfriend. I mean what happened to the all important girl code, chicks before dicks. Is nothing sacred anymore!" I exclaimed. "I mean having a boyfriend can't be that great can it?"

Dad gave me a small smile. "I'm sure you'll think differently when you meet the right boy."

I pulled a face.

Dad chuckled. "I'll just get changed and we'll go grab dinner. I don't know about you but I'm starving." He gave me a hug and slipped past me to go upstairs. "Give me twenty minutes." He called over his shoulder.

Not wanting to stand in the kitchen and be bored for the next twenty minutes, I went back to the tv and watched the last twenty minutes of an episode of How I Met Your Mother.

Dad came down the stairs twenty minutes later. "Ready to go?" He asked me.

"As I'll ever be." I jumped up off the couch.

Sat in my Dad's car, I leant back against the seat and nawed on my lower lip.

Dad nudged me with his hand. "Hey, save some room for dinner." He joked.

I pressed my lips together. "Dad? Do you think there's something wrong with me?" I finally plucked up the courage to ask him, what had been playing on my mind since I had been abandoned by my best friend.

"Honey, there is nothing wrong with you. It's Kim that has the problem, not you." Dad told me softly. "Mary, this place, it's small and a lot of people here are closed minded, you're going to florish when you get out in that big wide world. I'm so proud of you, you're getting straight As in all your subjects, you're on two sports teams, the debate team and you're going to be an amazing journalist one day." Dad glanced at me.

I smiled. "Thanks Dad."

Dad winked at me. "It's what I'm here for." He pulled the car up in the diner's car park.

We walked into the diner and I froze seeing the La Push Cult, including their leader and his girlfriend who was chumming it up with my ex best friend, who from now on I shall refer to as the Betrayer, all sat at a table.

Dad saw where I was looking. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" He asked me in a low voice.

I shook my head. "No, this is our Friday ritual. I'm not straying from tradition." I walked over to our table, which was of course right next to the Cult's table, holding my head high. I completely ignored them, including the Betrayer and sat down, burying my head in the menu, even though I already knew what I was going to have, since I had it every Friday.

Dad sat down next to me. "I've got a good one, do you want hear it?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Hit me." I put the menu down.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Dad asked me.

"I don't know." I tilted my head to the side.

Dad grinned. "Knock knock."

I frowned. "Who's there." I was grinning now too.

"The chicken." Dad answered. "To see his gay best friend." He added.

"Jesus Christ." I exclaimed.

Dad frowned. "Our lord and savior."

We both burst out laughing.

See this is why I'm so close to my Dad, we've got the same weird sense of humor.

"You know that sounded like an add on to the joke." I put in, looking around and trying not to look at the Betrayer and fucking Jared Cameron and the La Push Cult.

The waitress, Lucy, walked over to our table. "Hi Tom, Mary, the usual?" She asked.

Dad and I both nodded. "Thanks Lucy. How's Baby Sammy doing?" I asked her.

Lucy was twenty years old, the only other, well only friend I had left in La Push. We'd met when I was doing work experience at the hospital when I was going through my phase of wanting to be a midwife. Lucy and her childhood sweetheart, Michael had had sex for the first time and she got pregnant at sixteen but she kept the baby and had actual loving parents who supported her and she managed to finish High School and was now doing a college degree online, whilst raising a goregous little boy, named Samuel. She'd asked me to be Samuel's Godmother. It had been quite the experience, especially when they asked me to renounce Satan. But I was a godmother, I just hope I can pass on my infinate wisdom to my baby godson. He was the cutest thing ever and I loved him like he was a little brother.

"He's doing well thanks, although he's not really a baby anymore, he's going to be four in May." Lucy sighed. "You should come and visit soon, he's asking for Auntie Mary." Lucy nudged me. "How are you anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Never been better." I plastered on a fake smile.

Lucy turned to my Dad. "Tom is it ok if I steal your daughter tomorrow?"

Dad nodded. "Of course."

"You and I are going shopping. Michael and Samuely are having some father son time tomorrow and I need some me time." Lucy winked at me.

I nodded. "Sure, I'll come to you for nine-ish?" I asked her.

Lucy nodded. "Great. What would guys like to drink?" She asked.

"Vodka." I answered. "Sorry I meant Vimto, please."

"Same for me Lu, how's the degree going?" My Dad asked Lucy.

Lucy sighed. "It's going well, now that Samuel is old enough to not need my constant watching, I'm getting through the work a lot easier." She explained. "I was hoping to run into you, one of the books on my reading list is one of yours, do you think I could talk with you sometime about it?"

Dad nodded. "I'd be happy too."

"Thanks Tom. I'll be right back with your drinks." Lucy walked off.

When Lucy stepped away she stopped blocking my view of the Cult table and I could see Kim staring at me. I caught her gaze and then she turned and looked away. I felt a lump lodge in my throat and quickly jumped to my feet. "I need to go to the bathroom." I stumbled away from teh table and managed to trip over someone's massive foot and fall flat on my face. I heard people laugh and huffed.

"Are you ok?" I turned around and looked up at the guy with the fucking big feet.

_You know what they say about guys with big feet. _

Shut up brain. "What do you think dick nugget?" I snapped at the guy and ignored his hand, pushing myself off the ground and dusted myself off. My gaze flickered over to Kim who had her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. I felt like my stomach was going to jump up my throat and quickly hurried into the toilets, leaving the guy looking confused.

I leant against the sinks and splashed some cold water on my face. Urgh I hate people. Oh great I have a nose bleed. I quickly ducked into a stall and grabbed a wade of tissue, pinching the bridge of my nose and leant forward over the sink.

The door opened and the Betrayer walked in. "Hey." She said in a small voice, looking guilty.

_Good she should feel guilty! _

"Are you ok?" The Betrayer walked into the bathroom, seeing my bloody nose.

I wiped my nose and was thankful the blood had stopped flowing. "What do you want?"

The Betrayer shifted slightly. "Did you call my boyfriend a waffle dildo?" She asked.

I cocked an eyebrow. "I just called someone a dick nugget in public, what do you think?" I asked.

The Betrayer looked down at the floor. "I really wish we could be friends."

"The only one stopping us from being friends is you, cucumber cunt." I exclaimed.

"Seriously?"

"It's been a bad day!" I snapped.

The Betrayer smiled.

Then I smiled.

And then we were laughing.

_No, what are you doing? You're meant to be mad at her! _

Kim sniffed. "I'm really sorry Mary." She exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for calling you a cucumber cunt."

We ended up hugging each other and crying.

_You're weak. _

I know, I know, I'm weak but I can't hold a grudge.

Kim smiled. "Can we hang out?"

"Yes, why don't you come over tonight and we can have a sleepover and you can tell me about fucking Jared Cameron." I suggested.

Kim laughed. "Do you have to add the f-word?"

I nodded. "Yep. He's fucking Jared Cameron."

"And the full name?" Kim asked.

I grinned. "You know in my head everyone I'm not friends with is addressed by their full title."

Kim smiled. "It's good to be friends again."

"It is, I've had no one to talk Tumblr with." I exclaimed.

Kim laughed. "Well I should get back before Jared starts thinking I'm your next victim and you are currently disposing of my body."

I widened my eyes. "How does he know?" I exclaimed.

Kim shook her head.

"Anyway, I should get back to my Dad. How do I look? Any blood left?" I asked her.

"Nope, you're good." Kim linked arms with me and we walked out of the bathroom, splitting to rejoin our seperate tables.

Our food had arrived whilst I was hiding in the bathroom and so I quickly popped a couple of french fries in my mouth off my plate. As was usual, I had a double bacon cheese burger, with fries and onion rings.

Dad smiled at me. "So things good between you two now?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so." I glanced at Kim, who gave me a wave as she left with fucking Jared Cameron. "You know I can't hold grudges. She's gonna come over later."

Dad nodded. "No problem."

"Thanks Dad." I smiled at him.

"I'm just glad you guys have made up. It was getting hard to live with you." He smiled at me.

I huffed and threw a french fries at him. "I was not."

"It was like reliving your emo, rebellious phase again." Dad sighed shaking his head.

I pointed my finger at him. "Hey. That never happened." I told him firmly.

We both stared at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing. Maybe today wasn't as bad as I first thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the long wait but I've had a bit of trouble with writers block and this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

"_I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best." _  
_-Marilyn Monroe_

Mary's POV

I shouldn't have been as surprised and hurt as I was when Kim didn't show up. I could just picture all of them having a good laugh now. How funny? Lets make my pathetic loner best friend look even more pathetic by making friends and then ditching her. I'm such an idiot.

"Ok, what's eating you?" Lucy asked me, breaking the silence.

I shrugged. "I was just an idiot." I looked down at my lap.

Lucy nudged me. "Hey, talk to me."

I sighed. "You remember my friend Kim?"

"Yeah, you two used to be inseperable. What happened?" Lucy asked me.

"Well she got together with her boyfriend fucking Jared Cameron and all of a sudden I'm not good for her anymore, she didn't speak to me from when I got back from New York to last night. And I thought we were back to being friends, she was going to come over last night. I texted her like we'd arranged, she didn't show and she didn't reply either." I sniffed. "So it was probably all just some stupid joke and I fucking fell for it."

Lucy pulled the car into the shopping mall car park and turned to me. "Mary, don't you dare blame yourself. If that's the case, then it's completely shitty. But it's not your fault."

I sniffed. "What did I do Lucy? I mean, she was my best friend and all of a sudden, I'm as worthless as a piece of gum on her shoe!" I put my head in my hands.

Lucy placed her hand on my shoulder. "Oh Mary, it's nothing to do with you."

"It's obviously got something to do with me!" I exclaimed. "Why else would she do this?"

Lucy sighed. "Come on, wipe away those tears, this situation calls for a lot of retail therapy." She got out of the car and walked over to my side, pulling me out of the car.

I gave her a small smile and followed her into the mall. I hated shopping for anything that wasn't music, books or film. I did most of my clothes shopping online and that was basically cool T-Shirts. But lucy was my friend and friends went shopping and did shit together, so here I was sacraficing an entire day of Tumblr and Youtube and Supernatural for my friend.

Lucy dragged me around three different clothing stores, pulling out clothes for me to try on that I would never wear, I was strictly a jeans and T-shirts kind of girl. So after not buying anything while Lucy bought herself a few new items of clothing, we went and had lunch which was when my day went from alright to completely sucking.

Can you guess why? My Betrayer ex best friend was there with Sam Uley's girlfriend, whom I didn't know the name of. She was smiling and laughing and having a great fucking time. I turned to Lucy with a look of dispair. "Can we go somewhere else?" I asked.

Lucy nodded. "Sure."

I turned back to glance at Kim and saw her giving me a guilty look before completely blanking me and turned back to her new best friend. Was I really that easy to replace? "Come on." I walked out of the food hall.

"She's gotten fat." Lucy nudged me.

I smiled. "No she hasn't but thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"You know when I became pregnant with Sammy, all my friends stopped talking to me, even my best friend. They thought I was throwing my life away and that Michael and I wouldn't last, that we were making the biggest mistake of our lives but we didn't care. People that do that sort of thing, that shut you out for stupid reasons, are not your friends." Lucy linked arms with me. "So I'm thinking coffee and a slice of that rather crummy looking chocolate cake." She motioned to the coffee shop.

I nodded.

After coffee and cake, Lucy turned to me. "Ok, I think I've tortured you enough. Do you want to go look in that book store you love so much and I'll meet you back at the car in three hours?" Lucy asked me.

I grinned. "And this is why I love you." I hugged Lucy. "See you in three hours." I called as we split up and went our seperate ways. I pulled out my phone and stuck my headphones in my ears and walked around to the book store. I pushed open the door and inhaled, feeling a sort of comfort as I was met with a respectful silence and the scent of books. I walked over to the fiction section, ready to spend a decent amount of money on some new reading material.

I was crouched down looking on the lower shelves at a book called Pride and Prejudice and Zombies, because that's exactly what that book needed. I loved anything with Zombies in it, Walking Dead was my favourite TV Show. I had read World War Z a hundred times and I knew the thing off by heart, I might need to invest in a new copy soon as mine was falling to pieces. I stood up and jumped seeing a guy stood really close to me. I recognised him as one of the guys from the La Push Gang.

"Hello." I looked up at him.

"Hi." He replied.

I looked around and then it dawned on me. "Oh sorry." I moved out of the way and went back to scanning the shelves when I noticed something that made my day. Walking Dead novels about the Governor and Woodberry. But they were on the top shelf and I'm incredibly short. I jumped for it but still couldn't reach it. I looked around but the shop assistant wasn't around. I groaned and took a small step back and took a small running jump up to teh shelf and still couldn't reach it.

"Having trouble?"

I turned and saw Cult Man stood there. "Well not all of us can be Big Freaky Giants." I huffed.

He smiled at me. "Which book do you want?"

"The three Walking Dead books." I motioned to the top shelf.

He reached up and plucked them off the shelf and handed them to me. "Here."

I bit my lip and accepted them. "Thank you." I held onto the books.

"I'm Jacob." He introduced himself.

JACOB! I knew I recognised him. "I'm Mary." I introduced myself.

Jacob glanced around. "I know. You erm... called me a dick nugget last night."

"Oh." I pressed my lips together. "Well I erm..."

"Don't worry about it." Jacob cut me off.

I smirked. "I won't." I shook my head and walked around the corner to the horror section. I hummed to myself whilst I looked over the Stephen King books. I picked up Pet Cemetary and Dreamcatcher. I rested the stack of books under my chin and quickly picked up the next book in the Game of Thrones series and a book called Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell. I walked over to the counter. "Hey Joey." I greeted the guy behind the counter.

"Hey Mary, buying out the store again I see." Joey smiled at me.

I shrugged. "When you have no social life, your only friends are books."

Joey racked up the books and I gave him the money. Joey handed me a sturdy bag with all my new books inside. "There you go. See you in two weeks?"

I nodded. "See you in two weeks."

"Hey Mary."

I turned around and saw Jacob running towards me. "Oh what is it now can't you lot leave me in peace. You've had your fun and made an idiot out of me, so can you just fuck off." I snapped.

Jacob blinked. "Huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you understand English. Leave me alone."

Jacob glared at me. "You know I didn't want it to be you. It should have been her but no you had to go and trip over me." He snapped.

"Well my apologies for your big feet." I snapped back, unsure about what we were arguing about but I was in the mood for a fight.

"Of course you'd blame me. You blame everyone else for your failures." Jacob shouted.

I scoffed. "My failures." I looked around me. "Do you have the right person?" I gestured to myself.

Jacob crossed his arms. "Yes. You blame Kim for not talking to you when you're the one that drove her away. The real reason you don't have any friends is because you push away anyone who tries to get close to you. What is wrong with you?" He shouted.

I reached back and punched him. Pain exploded in my hand. "Shit." I exclaimed, clutching my hand and fought back the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

Jacob's glare melted into a worried expression. "Oh my god, Mary. I'm so sorry." He pleaded.

"No." I held up my good hand, backing away from him. "Just, just stay away from me."

"Mary I think you've broken your hand. I need to take you to the hospital." Jacob followed after me. "Please, you have to let me take you to the hospital." He pleaded.

I shook my head. "You're not taking me anywhere." I raced past him, still fighting the urge to cry from the pain in my hand and locked myself in the bathroom. I found my phone and called Lucy.

"Mary."

"Lucy, I need you to come to the women's toilets." I sniffed down the phone.

"Mary what's wrong?" Lucy asked me.

"Just hurry, please." I sat down on the toilet and felt the tears finally spill over. It felt like I had punched a brick wall and my whole hand was throbbing and swelling.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. "Mary. It's Lucy, open up."

I got up and opened the door, walking out of the stall.

"Oh my god. Mary what happened?" Lucy exclaimed seeing my hand.

"I punched a guy in the face." I mumbled.

Lucy hugged me. "Ok, we have to get you to a hospital." She picked up my bags with her own and led me out of the bathroom.

Jacob was waiting there. "Mary..."

"Leave me alone Jacob." I walked past him.

Lucy looked at him. "You heard her, back off." She snapped.

Jacob gave me a pleading look but I just turned away and continued walking, Lucy following me and keeping a supportive arm around my shoulder. "I'm guessing that's the guy you punched."

I nodded. "I don't want to talk about it."

Lucy drove me around to the hospital and after an X-Ray it turned out I had fractured my wrist and cracked and dislocated three of my knuckles. The doctor fixed me up and prescribed me some pain killers.

"You must have hit that guy pretty hard." Doctor Cullen wrapped my wrist in a cast.

I shrugged. "Shame it didn't do the damage I wanted it to."

Doctor Cullen chuckled. "I'm sure he deserved it." He gave me a small smile. "Well you'll need to keep that cast on for six weeks and I would suggest keeping it in the sling for a week."

I nodded. "Thanks Doc." I hopped off the bench and he showed me back through to the waiting room, where Lucy was waiting for me.

"Take care of yourself Mary." Doctor Cullen gave me a small smile before leaving me alone.

"Come on Rocky, lets get you home." Lucy smiled at me.

I gave her a small smile back. "Sorry for ruining your day."

Lucy waved off my apology. "Ah you didn't. In fact this is the most excitement I've had since I found a new brand of washing up liquid." She joked.

I chuckled. "Thank you."

Lucy dropped me off at home and I waved goodbye to her before heading inside. Dad came out of the kitchen drying his hands on a dish cloth. "Mary. What happened?" He rushed over to me, seeing my arm.

"I punched a guy in the face and fractured my wrist and cracked and dislocated three of my knuckles. But I'm fine, really." I told him.

Dad sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" Dad placed his arms on my shoulders.

I flung myself forward into his arms and broke down. It was like the wall I had built around my emotions cracked and broke down. Sobbing into my father's shirt and no matter how hard I tried it didn't seem to stop.

Dad steered me into the living room and came back with a mug of hot chocolate with whip cream and cinamon and a large slice of Devil's food cake.

I took a bite out of the cake and then set it aside. "Dad can I finish the school year in New York?"

"What?" Dad asked.

"Can I go finish the school year in New York? I can't live like this." I shook my head. "I can't." I fought back the tears.

Dad sighed. "Are you sure that's what you want? I mean you've only got nine months left."

I nodded. "Please, I can't last another nine months left."

"Ok, I'll call your Mum, see what I can do." Dad kissed the top of my head. "I have to get to work will you be ok?" He asked me.

"I'll be fine Dad." I promised him. "Thanks for the cake and everything."

Dad smiled at me. "I love you kiddo. I'd do anything to make sure you're happy." He walked out of the living room and I heard the door close a couple of seconds later.

I leant back against the couch and picked up the remote turning on the tv. I curled up into a ball to watch an episode of Warehouse 13, when someone banged on the door. I paused the show and got up to look through the window. It was Jacob Black. What did he want now?

"Mary! I know you're in there. Please, I have to talk to you." He shouted. "I'm not leaving until you answer the door." He added.

I sighed and walked over to the door keeping the chain on and opened it a crack. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"Open the door." Jacob sighed.

"I don't think I will thanks." I replied darkly. "What do you want?" I repeated my first question.

Jacob growled. "You know this is pathetic right? I came over here to make sure you were ok."

I snorted. "Well you'll be happy to know this pathetic waste of space will be gone soon."

"What?" Jacob frowned.

"Not that it is any of your business but I've asked my Dad if I can spend the rest of the school year in New York with my Mum. Then I'll go to college and I'm safely sure we will never see each other again. Now if you'll excuse me it's been a long day." I slammed the door in his face.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Here you go, chapter three of Saving Mr Black. **

**Hope you guys enjoy it. **

Three Years Later...

Mary's POV

I stood in the airport with my Mum, Maggie and two best friends Blair and Emil. I had grown a couple of inches in the past three years. I had grown my hair out and it now lay just below my shoulders in dreds.

"Oh I'm really going to miss you." Blair flung her arms around me.

I laughed. "B, it's six weeks. And you're coming to visit in two weeks." I pointed out.

Blair sighed. "You're right. You better call me like everyday."

I made an x over my heart.

"Hey I want a hug." Emil bounced forward and hugged me, picking me up and spinning me around.

I laughed and slapped his arm. "Be careful I'm delicate."

Emil chuckled. "Honey there's nothing delicate about you." He looked over my shoulder. "Oh boy toy alert." He smirked.

I turned around and saw my boyfriend Levi walking over to us. I kicked Emil playfully. "He's only two years younger than me." And walked over to my boyfriend. "Hey."

"Hey." Levi kissed me softly. "I'm sorry I'm late but I stopped by that book store you love." He held out a brown paper bag.

I gave him a small smile and opened the bag. "World War Z."

Levi shrugged. "I know you're copy is being held together with cellotape. Look inside."

I frowned and opened the front cover to see Levi had scribbled a message inside. "To my wonderfully weird girlfriend. Happy Half Anniversay. Love Levi." I smiled and reached up on my tip toes to kiss him. "You're such a geek."

"Yes but you love me for it." Levi smirked tilting his head to the side.

"I have to go through now." I sighed.

Levi slung off his leather jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. "You need it more than I do." He grinned at me and kissed me. "Love you."

I smiled. "Love you too."

Levi and I walked back over to the others and I hugged Mum and Maggie.

"Tell your Dad I said hi." Mum told me.

I nodded. "I will. See you in six weeks." I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked off towards my doom. I hadn't been back to La Push in three years, Dad would come to New York for holidays and spent two weeks here in the summer. But he was in a car accident due to having a heart attack whilst driving and I'm going home to take care of him.

Once I got to Port Angles, I had to get a bus into Forks and then Dad told me someone is going to pick me up from the bus stop. I stepped off the bus carrying my suitcase and my backpack and looked around for my ride. It was cold and I was thankful for Levi's jacket. Luckily it wasn't raining.

"Mary? Mary O'Connell?" A tall guy walked over to me. "It's me Seth Clearwater. You used to babysit me." He motioned to himself.

I smiled. "No way." I hugged him, moving back and playfully slapped his arm. "When did you grow up?" I teased him.

Seth shrugged. "Well I've been eating my greens."

I rolled my eyes. "How are you? How's your sister?" I asked him.

"Leah's good. She's studying to become a teacher." He motioned to my suitcase. "Do you want me to get that?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No it's fine. I got it. Lead the way. How is your Mum doing? My Dad told me about your Dad, I'm really sorry." I tilted my head to the side.

Seth gave me a bright smile. "It's ok. Mum's doing great, she's er... actually engaged to Charlie Swan, they're getting married in three weeks." He told me.

"Oh that's lovely." I followed Seth across the road to a car.

Seth popped the trunk and took my suitcase from me. "It looks like New York has done wonders to you. I barely recognised you." Seth motioned to me before shutting the trunk.

I smiled. "Thanks and yeah, New York is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me." I agreed.

"I bet it's a completely different world." Seth nodded.

I nodded. "Yeah. I love it. The noise, the people, the way nothing ever seems to stop."

Seth glanced at me. "Sounds awesome."

"Well you must be thinking about college. NYU is an awesome college." I told him.

"I don't think I'm going to go to college." He shook his head.

I frowned. "Why not? I mean from what I remember you're a bright kid."

Seth shrugged. "So what are you studying at college?"

"I'm majoring in Media Studies with minors in English Literature and History. I'm also taking classes in Reglious Culture and Economics. I want to be a journalist." I explained.

"Cool." Seth pulled down the road that led to my old home. "So there is this party down on the beach tomorrow night. You should come." Seth pulled the car up outside the house.

I bit my lip. "Oh, Seth. I don't..." I shook my head.

"Come on. The awesome Mary O'Connell isn't scared to come to one bonfire?" He tilted his head to the side with a smile.

"I'm supposed to be here to look after my Dad Seth." I pointed out.

Seth sighed. "Well at least think about it." He got out of the car.

I followed him out of the car and round to the trunk. Seth grabbed my suitcase and slammed the trunk shut. We walked up to the house and I knocked on the door.

My Dad's girlfriend Jackie opened the door. "Mary." She pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Jackie. How is he?" I asked.

"He's going to be ok. He's upstairs." Jackie motioned to the stairs.

Seth set my suitcase down in the hall. "My Mum said she'll stop by tomorrow Jackie."

"Thank you Seth. Give her my best." Jackie smiled at him.

I gave him a hug. "Look after yourself kid and thanks for the ride."

Seth gave me a bright smile. "You could thank me properly by coming to the party tomorrow."

"What party?" Jackie asked.

"The bonfire down at First Beach to celebrate the start of the summer." Seth explained.

Jackie nodded. "Oh yes. Embry is going. You should go Mary. I'm sure you're dying to catch up with your old school friends."

I refrained from rolling my eyes and smiled. "Ok, what time is it?"

"I'll pick you up at six." Seth grinned from ear to ear, he waved and hurried back to his car.

I cleared my throat. "I'm going to see Dad." I motioned upstairs and headed up the stairs. I gently pushed open the door to my Dad's room. I smiled seeing his was propped up against the pillows, his laptop on his lap. I knocked lightly on the door and Dad looked up at me and gave me a bright smile. "Kiddo." He greeted me.

I walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed and hugged him. "Dad."

"Hey I'm not dead yet." He gave me a one armed hug back. "I told you you didn't have to worry about coming all this way." Dad told me.

"And I told you that there was no way I wasn't going to come." I smiled.

Dad shook his head. "Sometimes I can't believe what a wonderful woman you've grown into."

I nudged him. "Hey don't go getting all sentimental on me."

"I've missed you kid." Dad squeezed my hand.

"I've missed you too. So Jackie has moved in now? Must be getting serious." I motioned to the women's products around his room.

Dad chuckled. "She's a wonderful woman. You like her right?"

I smiled. "Dad it's obvious you both love each other and she's got you eating three decent meals a day. I think I may love her. How are you feeling?" I changed the subject.

"I feel fine. The heart attack was minor and the doctors say I'll be fine so long as I lower my blood pressure." Dad shook his head.

Jackie poked her head round the door. "Hey. Embry is going to be home soon and I thought we could all have dinner together. Mary is there anything you can't eat?"

"I can't eat nuts." I told her. "Or pepper." I added.

"No nut. No pepper." Jackie nodded.

"Do you need any help?" I asked her trying to be polite.

Jackie chuckled and shook her head. "It's ok sweetie. Your Dad has told me many a story of incidents involving you in the kitchen. I think it may be safer if I work by myself."

I felt myself blush. "Oh I see, you've been talking about me have you?"

"Well I'm proud of you sweetheart. It takes a lot to learn how not to burn toast." Dad joked.

I gasped and placed a hand to my heart. "I'm insulted. Levi loves my cooking."

"Levi is a good liar." Dad shot back.

"Ok. I can't take this abuse. I'm going to take a shower and call my boyfriend." I kissed Dad on the cheek. "In that order." I got up and headed out of the room and towards my room. I pushed it open to see it was exactly as I had left it, except all my stuff was in New York. I slung my suitcase onto the bed and unpacked my stuff, before grabbing a towel and hitting the shower to wash off the plane grime. After a very long shower, I headed back into my room and changed into a comfortable pair of sweats and a tank top and sourced my phone, calling Levi's number.

He picked up after two rings. "Hey goregous. Missing me already?"

I chuckled. "Yeah."

"So how's merry old La Push?" Levi asked.

"Exactly the same as it was three years ago." I laid back on the bed. "How was dinner with the mayor? Did you dress up all pretty?"

Levi chuckled. "Yeah but my Mum wasn't happy that I stretched her new dress and looked more fabulous than she did."

I smiled. "Yeah I'm sure she loved you for that." I rolled onto my stomach.

"How's your Dad?" Levi asked.

"Well enough to be making jokes about my cooking." I ran a hand through my hair.

"But you're an amazing cook." Levi exclaimed.

I chuckled. "Honey, I'm dating you. I love you. You don't have to pretend to like my cooking. I know it's awful." I sat up, leaning against the headboard of my bed.

"So what are you wearing?" Levi asked.

"Levi no." I shook my head.

Levi sighed. "Oh come on. It's our six month anniversary. You're alone. I'm alone."

I grinned. "Ok, give me a minute." I got up and closed my door, locking it. I went back to my bed and laid down. "Alright. I'm alone." I tried not to laugh.

"Hey take this seriously." Levi told me.

I rolled my eyes. "This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever done."

Someone banged on the door. "Mary. My Mum told me to tell you that dinner is ready."

"Ok." I called back. "Sorry baby, I'm going to have take a rain check. Love you."

"Love you too." Levi sighed. "I'm going to hold you to that rain check."

"Two weeks and I'm all yours." I promised.

"See you two weeks." Levi replied.

"Two weeks." I repeated and hung up.

"Mary. You coming." A voice called.

I got up and shrugged on my grey cardigan. "Yeah. I'm coming." I opened the door and almost ran into a body that felt like a brick wall. I looked up at the giant in front of me. Seriously what were they putting in the water here.

The guy smiled at me. "Hey Mary. Slumming with the commoners again?"

"I wouldn't call this slumming it." I wrapped the cardigan around my body. "Embry, right?"

Embry nodded. "Yeah. You remembered."

I smirked. "I never forget a pretty face." I slipped past him and walked downstairs.

"You're different." Embry observed.

I shook my head. "No I was always like this. I just never knew how to correctly express myself." I joked.

We reached the dining room to find my Dad already sat at the table and Jackie carrying in a large pan of pasta. There were two kinds of sauce on the table a beef and tomato one with mushrooms and olives and a creamy chicken sauce. There was also salad and garlic bread on the table too. I took a seat next to my Dad and Embry took the other end of the table.

"So Mary can you help me convince Embry that college isn't a waste of time." Jackie spoke up after several minutes of awkward silence.

Embry sighed. "Mum we've been over this. Besides I'm not going to run away and leave everyone I know and care about behind." He shook his head. "And college is a complete and utter waste of time."

I took a bite of pasta and shook my head. "College isn't a complete waste of time. But it's also not for everyone." I tilted my head to the side.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Embry glared at me.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I'm defending you here."

"It sounds like you're calling me an idiot." Embry continued to glare at me.

"No. College isn't for everyone, some people like to get out into the world and make their mark. Except you're still stuck in La Push." I frowned. "Tell me Embry what is your big plan for the future, I mean you can't follow Sam Uley around like a lost puppy for hte rest of your life?" I asked him.

Embry growled. "Well at least I'm not an insecure coward."

I bit my lip and set my cutlery down, standing up. "Thank you for dinner Jackie but please excuse me. The jet lag is getting to me and I need some fresh air." I quickly left the room and headed outside, making sure to pick up my handbag from the hallway. I stood on the porch and found my cigarettes and lighter. I placed one in my mouth and lit up, inhaling deeply and feeling myself relax. I tapped my hand against my leg and paced up and down.

A few peaceful seconds past before the door open.

"I'm sorry. I was out of line. Are you smoking?" Embry walked over to me.

I exhaled. "No shit Sherlock." I inhaled again. "What did you think I meant by fresh air?"

Embry frowned. "When did you start smoking?"

"Three years ago." I answered. "I'm not as bad as I used to be. I used to be a chain smoker." I explained looking down at my feet. "And I don't care what my therapist says it helps the anxiety." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Embry blinked. "You have anxiety? Since when?"

I nodded. "Three years." I stuck the cigarette into an empty plant pot.

"Oh." Embry rubbed the back of his neck. "That must suck."

"Yeah. I'm sure you and your friends will have a good laugh about it." I pulled out another cigarette and lit it.

Embry frowned. "Why would we do that? And are you sure that's a good idea?" He motioned to my second cigarette.

I shrugged. "You don't have to stand out here with me." I leant against the porch.

"But we're getting on so well." Embry smirked.

I smiled and exhaled. "You're not so bad. You're like the kid brother I never wanted." I joked.

Embry nodded. "Really? Because you're the big sister I always dreamed of." He gasped and placed a hand to his chest.

I snorted.

"So come on. Give us one." Embry motioned to the pack in my hands.

I frowned. "You smoke?"

Embry nodded. "Yeah. Just don't tell my Mum." He glanced over his shoulder with a whisper.

I handed him the pack and my lighter. "Ok. You sure you can handle these, they're pretty strong?" I leant my head back and exhaled.

Embry inhaled and sighed. "Now that's the spot."

"You know you don't take me as the type." I told him.

"Type?" Embry asked.

"The bad boy. I don't need to go to college. I'm in a gang type. I mean I get the appeal in high school but I thought you of all of them would grow out of it. No offence but you just don't seem the type." I explained.

Embry sighed and rubbed his eyes. That's when I realised how tired and run down the guy seemed and I almost felt sorry for him. "Can you keep a secret?"

I looked down at the cigarette in my hands and cocked an eyebrow.

"Ok. I don't want to stay here. I really, really want to go to college." Embry confessed.

"So what's stopping you?" I enquired, tilting my head to the side. "And if you say the fucking la Push Cult I will personally go over to Uley's place and kick him in the balls."

Embry frowned.

"Oh don't get me wrong I'll probably have a panic attack on the way but no one should be forced to do something they don't want to do. Trust me, I know the feeling." I put out my second cigarette. "So shoot, what's the problem?"

Embry shrugged. "You kind of already figured it out."

I rolled my eyes. "Dude seriously? He can't tell you what the fuck to do."

"He kind of can." Embry sighed. "It's complicated."

"Sure it is." I went to light my third cigarette when Embry took it out of my mouth. "I think two is enough." He told me.

"No it isn't." I shook my head and took out another out of the package and put it in my mouth.

Embry took it out.

I took out another.

Embry took it out.

"Well this is a really fun game." I told him in a sarcastic tone.

Embry gave me a smile. "You know you're not the compelte cold hearted bitch everyone always made you out to be." He told me.

I frowned. "Thanks, I think." I looked down at my hands.

"Do you... talk to anyone? You know from here." Embry asked.

I snorted. "Don't ask stupid questions." I shook my head. "I keep in contact with my friend Lucy and her husband and their son, who happens to be my Godson but no one other than that." I explained.

"Oh." Embry snubbed out his cigarette and sat down on the porch swing.

I joined him and took the cigarettes he had taken off me back and put them back into the pack. "So come on dish me some dirt. What juicy gossip have I missed?" I nudged him.

Embry rubbed the back of his neck. "Well Sam Uley married Emily Young and they've got a kid." He told me. "Kim and Jared are getting married."

"So everyone is settling down and getting married and breeding?" I asked.

"Pretty much yeah." Embry nodded.

We glanced at each other and started laughing.

Once we'd finished laughing, I nudged Embry's shoulder. "You're not so bad Embry."

"Thanks." Embry replied.

Jackie poked her head around the door. "You two made up?" She asked.

We nodded.

"Good, there's peach cobbler inside." She left us alone again.

I got up to follow her back inside when Embry caught my arm. "Hey Mary, we friends?"

I nodded. "Yeah. We're friends."

Embry grinned. "Cool. Come on, before your Dad eats all the peach cobbler." He pulled me into the house.

**So that's chapter three. Mary sees Jacob for the first time in three years in the next chapter and I'm going to be honest, there are going to be a lot of issues there. I will delve into Mary's social anxiety in the next chapter and do some flashbacks of the last three years to tell you more about Mary's time in New York. So yeah expect flashbacks, Jacob and issues in the next chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
